extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Mughals
General Information Sunni|culture = Pashtun (Iranian) (1494-1555) Hindvi (Hindustani) (1555-1857) |tech_group = Muslim (1494-1526) Indian (1526-1857) |government = Feudal Monarchy|rank = Kingdom (1494-1526) Empire (1526-1758) Duchy (1785-1857) |capital = Agra (524) (1494-1526) Delhi (522) (1526-1540, 1555-1571, 1638-1681, 1707-1857) Kabul (451) (1540-1555) Lahore (507) (1584-1598) Aurangabad (545) (1681-1707) |tag = MUG}} Mughals is an Empire located in the Indian Subcontinent and the Afghan region. The Mughal Empire was founded by Babur, a direct descendant of Timur and Genghis Khan, after Babur led several successful campaigns in India. The Mughals are playable from June 6 1494, to September 14 1857. After a slow decline of the Mughal Empire over the course of centuries, they are annexed by Great Britain. See also: Timurids, Mongolia, Hindustan, Great Britain, Persia, Afghanistan Form Mughals (Form Mughal Empire) * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** do not exist ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Turkmeni *** Primary Culture Uzbek *** Primary Culture Kyrgyz ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Lahore (507) *** Own core province(s): Sirhind (510) *** Own core province(s): Central Doab (524) ** Own core province(s): Delhi (522) * Effect(s): ** Delhi (522): *** Becomes the new capital *** Add 1 Base Tax, Production and Manpower ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Primary Culture to Hindavi ** Change government rank to Empire ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Hindustan ** Gain 25 Prestige ** If the condition of having Early Indian Technology Group is met: *** Change Technology Group to Indian *** Change Unit Type to Indian ** Gain Indian Sultanate government reform ** If the condition of having "Dharma" DLC is met: *** Gain Mughal Government reform ** Can embrace Mughal Ideas and Traditions ** All claims in the regions of Persia, Khorasan, Caucasia and Central Asia will be lost Decisions Move Capital to Delhi Requirements: * Is Mughals * Capital is not Delhi * Has not enacted this decision before * Owns province Delhi (522) * At peace Upon Enactment: * Gain 20 Prestige * Gain 1 Stability * Chance primary culture to Hindvi * Capital moves to Delhi (522) * Delhi gains the following ** 1 Base Tax ** 1 Base Production ** 1 Base Manpower Introduce Din-i Illahi Requirements: * Does not have the country modifier Din-i Illahi * One of the following ** All of: *** Is Mughals *** Religion is Sunni *** Owns a province with the Hindu religion ** Or ** All of: *** Religion is Hindu *** Owns a province with the Sunni religion * Is Defender of the Faith (TUNA) * Has a Theologian advisor Upon Enactment: * Gain country modifier Din-i Illahi for the rest of the campaign: ** -6% Technology Cost Mughal Ideas and Traditions Traditions: +20% Cavalry combat ability : −25% Core-creation cost # ' The Jagir and Mansabdari Systems' #: +5% Discipline ' Control over the Clergy' #: −1 National unrest ' Ibadat Khana - House of Worship' #: −10% Idea cost ' An Indian Padishah' #: +1 Military free policies ' Zabt System' #: +10% National tax modifier ' Mughal Architecture' #: +1 Yearly prestige ' Fatawa-i-Alamgiri' #: −10% Stability cost modifier Ambition: #: −5% Technology cost Category:Countries Category:Pashtun countries Category:Iranian countries Category:Hindvi countries Category:Hindustani countries Category:Muslim countries Category:Indian countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Asian countries Category:Indian subcontinent Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Empire (Rank) Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Formable nations